Kekeliruan
by Mi-Kharin
Summary: machi yang mengikuti ujian hunter untuk masuk ke akses rahasia, namun terjebak di ujian hunter sendiri yang ia ikuti.
1. Chapter 1

**HxH **

Chapters 1 : kekeliruan

Jika tidak tahan membacanya tidak usah di lanjutakan, mengandung kata-kata yang tidak pantas di baca XD, cerita ku ambil dari kisah sebenarnya, gaje, dan gaje*palkkk XD. Mav kalo jelek -/\-

"hemmmmmmmmmm..."kata gadis berambut biru peka dengan sudut mata yang membunuh

"kenapa?"kata gadis berambut coklat gelab dan memiliki badan yang atletis

"tidak kenapa-napa, aku hanya bosan, tidak ada yang menarik tuk ku kerjakan"kata gadis berambut biru legam itu

"ikut saja ujian hunter, kau pasti menemukan hal yanag baru lagi pula lisensi hunter bisa kau gunakan untuk hal lain, seperti kau dapat mengskses situs rahasia"kata gadis bermabut coklat

"kau itu seperti orang yang promisi -_-"kata machi,

_Machi ya itulah namaku, untuk saat ini aku memiliki hidup yang membosankan ditambah gadis yang barusan mengobrol dengan ku itu mempromosikan sesuatu di telingaku ia adalah ilumi zoydick, gadis yang 4 bulan yang lalu menjadi sahabatku._

"hahahaha kau kan sudah tau sifat ku, ga usah kaget begitulah"kata ilumi

"-_- jika kau bicara lagi, aku akan memenggal kepala mu"kata machi

_Sejenak aura... sekeliling menjadi mencekam udara yang bersembus begitu dingin sampai menusuk tulang_

"hemmm kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan bayy achi-chan :p"kata ilumi (_mengejek_)

"jika kau panggil aku dengan sebutan itu aku akan benar-benar memenggalmu"kata machi (_melempar batu bata ke ilumi_ :p)

"weeeeewww ga kena :p"kata ilumi _(kaborr)_

_Malam hari nya... Selepas pembicaran yang ga jelas tersebut, machi pergi menyusuri sudut-sudut yoksin city berharap ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik baginya. Kakinya berhenti di perempatan sudut jalan di kios bir setempat._

"selamat datang mari saya carikan tempat untuk nona"kata pelayan kios

_Sampai lah di suatu ruangan yang tenang, matanya tertuju pada seseorang berambut hitam legam dan bermata onix, ia adalah kuroro lucifer. Machi langsung menghampiri lelaki tersebut._

"sedang apa kau disini, tidak biasanya seorang lucifer berada di tempat ini"kata machi

"aku lagi mengisi waktu sengang, kau sendiri?"kata lucifer

"sama seperti mu. Kau memiliki hal yang menarik untuk kau bagi"kata machi

"ada satu, tapi melalui proses yang sulit apa kau ingin melakukan pertukaan."kata lucifer dengan tatapan mencekam ke arah machi

"aku memiliki firasat yang buruk untuk hal itu. Apa yang membuat kau tidak sanggup memilikinya sehingga melakukan barter"kata machi serius in

"ada satu pulau yang ingin ku kuasai, namun aku memerlukan akses rahasia situs hunter untuk menuju ke pulau tersebut, dan satu yang membuat ku terhambat yaitu lisensi hunter"kata lucifer menjelaskan

"lalu, kau pasti telah memilikinya bukan"kata machi

"tidak,, aku telah gagal 3x dalam ujian dikarenakan 1. telat dalam ujian pertama, dalam ujian tertulis dan yang ke 3. Membunuh hewan peliharaan peserta ujian XD"kata lucifer

"jiahhhhhhhh *gubrakkk(_terjatuh dari bangku) _-_-"kata machi

"hahahaha aku ingin kau yang mengikuti ujian hunter,jika kau ingin 1/3 bagian dari harta yang kita bajak nanti"kata lucifer

"apa... hanya 1/3 pelittttttt XP setidanya ½ kekk"machi minta nego XD

"masih mending di kasih dari pada tidak sama sekali :p ia 1/2 - 1/2 ok XD"kata lucifer

"hal yang merepotkan aku tidak dapat bagian sama sekali-_-"kata machi sebal

"kau mau atau tidak, aku dengar di sana juga ada peninggalan asli suku kuruta"kata lucifer memanas-manasi machi

"hemmm baiklah 1/3 bagian aku akan melakukannya"kata machi

Saat-saat ujian hunter,,

"sehhhhh angka sial 66 lagi-_-' makin ga semangat aja"kata machi

"hi kau jangan halangi jalan ku, minggir sana"kata tenshi

"emang ini jalan nenek moyang lo apa v"kata machi kesal

"setidaknya kau jangan di tengah jalan"kata tenshi sambil mendorong machi ketepi

"kau mau main kasar ya -_-"kata machi mulai kesal

"aku tidak ada minat untuk cewe macam kau"tenshi melihat machi dengan tatapan rendahan

"lelaki yang hanya bisa bicara doang tidak memiliki otak dan kemampuan XD"kata machi _(kaborrr di bacok tenshi_ XD)

"apa katamu, tarik kembali perkataan mu tadi"kata tenshi geram

"aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kata ku :p"kata machi kesal

Setelah beberapa jam berargumen sampai salah satu diantara mulut mereka yang berbusa*di sangka rabies XD* maka perkalahian pun tak terelakan untuk di hindari

Skipppppp*(_author pegel ngetik XD*plakkkk =/=)_

"baiklah para peserta ujian hunter segera dimulai, aku akan mengantarkan kalian ketempat ujian berlangsung sebaikannya kailan ikuti saya"kata aiko

_Lalu para pesertapun mengikuti aiko dari belakang. Namun di tengah perjalan aiko selaku penguji menghentikan jlannya_

"baiklah apa kepanjangan PSSI XD"kata aiko

Sontak para pesertapun kaget dan melempari aiko dengan bangku penonton di stadion bung karno XD(_ga ada hubungannya *autor mulai ngaco*plakkk di gamparr aiko_)

"apa hubungannya ujian hunter sama PSSI"kata ren*melempar bangku ke arah autor XD

namanya juga ujian saya jadi suka-suka saya_(yang ini omongan author XD_) "setiap tahun ujian hunter berbeda-beda jadi ujian pertama ya soal olah raga -_-"kata aiko

para peserta Cuma ber ohhhhhhh ria(_ada gitu ujian hunter kaya gini_ XD)

"kilua kamu tau jawabannya ga"kata gon , machi yang saat itu berada di samping mereka hanya diam (_nguping_)

"aku ga tau gon, kita copas aja yu jawaban peserta lain"kata kilua antusias

"ha... di bocah polos amat"kata machi dalam benaknya, tanpa sadar machi menatap ke dua anak ter sebut

"kau kenapa liat ke arahku terus, ngFANS ya sama aku XD"kata gon dengan PEDENYA

"ha... yang benar saja-_-"kata machi

"hei nama mu siapa"kata kilua

"aku machi -_-"kata machi

"oh... moci ya"kata kilua

"bukan tapi machi"kata machi kesal(_jitak kilua_)

"au... sakit tau, machi lihat tu di pipimu ada apa"kata kilua sambil mendekati machi sambil memegang kepalanya

"ada apa"kata machi, tanpa sadarr CUP kilua dengan modus mengecup pipi machi

"hore..."kata kilua

"kau enak banget kilua, aku mau juga dong machi"kata gon sontak machi kesal dan menjitak kepala kedua anak tersebut

"kalian ini otak mesummmm u"kata machi kesal

_Kekisruhan pun tak dapat di hindarkan diantara mereka bertiga lagi-lagi machi harus beradu mulut sedangkan mereka beradu gombal -_- namun beberapa menit kemudian ada peserta hunter yang ngacungkan tangan tanda ia telah tau jawabannya_

"aku tau jwabanya PERSATUAN SISWI SEKSI INDONESIA"kata rick mesum, lalu peserta lain mencopas jawaban rick

"salahhh..."kata aiko dengan wibawa

"aku, PERJAKA SAKTI SE INDONESIA"kata you lalu peserta lain juga ngikuti jawabannya

"salah kurang tepat hampir mendekati"kata aiko pasrah

"aku PERSATUAN SEPAKBOLA SELURUH INDONESIA"kata tenshi dengan bangganya, lain hal kali ini semua peserta hanya angguk-anggu ga ngerti

"anda... masih salah"kata aiko memandang penuh bangga dirinya

"PERSATUAN Sehontai SELURUH INDONESIA"kata dev_(ngaco_). Kali ini para peserta pasrah -_-"

"masihhh salahhhh,,, ayo ada lagi. Kalo ga ada kan tinggal pas dong kita lanjut ke soal berikutnya" kata aiko

Sontak seluruh peserta hunter melempari aiko dengan bangku stadion lagi

"apa ada ujian yang seperti ini -_-"pantas saja lucifer tidak ingin mengikutinya, pesertanya mesum penguijinya koplak aihhhhhh"kata machi pasrah

_Hari-hari ujian pun masih panjang namun machi sudah ingin gagal di ujian pertaman. Harapan mulai kandas seketika, akan kah machi berhasil mendapatkan lisensi hunter dan akan kan ia menjadi hunter yang menemukan peninggalan asli kuruta. Saksikan ke lanjutanya di Academy Hunter X Hunter Indonesia._

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Kali ini aku ga punya ide yang bagus buat cerita selanjutnya, jadi ku buat seadanya dan maaf kalo jelekk -/\- warning mengandung kegajean dan ga nyambung ga nyambung dan ga nyambung. XD

"ujian tahap pertama selesai,peserta yang lolos 98 orang."kata aiko

"kenapa aku di luluskan. Hhufffffffff menyusahkan saja "kata machi

_Flasback_

Pada saat ujian pertama aiko selaku pengguji, memberikan soal seputar olahraga sontak para peserta melemparinya dengan bangku studion. Selepas itu aiko akhirnya mengganti pertanyaan seputar sejarah, dan hal materi umum lainnya, tentu saja machi yang saat itu menggemari sejarah dengan mudah menjawabnya (sebenarnya aku benci sejarahhhhhh )

Kembali ke ujian ke dua.

"baiklah peserta yang tersisa, kali ini aku selaku penguji ujian hunter ke2. Perkenalkan aku lisa hunter cita rasa. Dari namanya saja pasti kalian tau kan aku akan memberikan ujian seperti apa "kata lisa

"wahhhh... "kata pria berambut putih dan bermuka agak mesum, ia sillva

"kenapa peserta di sini sepertinya mesum semua "kata machi pasrah dan berjaga jarak dengan peserta lain.

"aku akan menjelaskan secara singkat ujian tahap ini adalah memasak masakan padang xq waktu penilaian sampai matahari terbenam"kata lisa antusias.

"APAAAAAAAA!"ucap machi dengan muka histeris.

Sontak peserta lain kaget juga ada yang complain , ada yang nego agar ujian bukan soal memasak, ada yang santai seolah telah mengerti cara memasak, sedangkan machi hanya diam membeku mendengar kata memasak. Tentu saja gadis berambut biru legam ini hanya dapat memasak telur dan mie instan.

"masakan padang"kata salah satu peserta wanita yang seumuran dengan machi.

"sepertinya dia tau"ucap machi, lalu machi pun menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"hai, boleh kenalan ga (SKSD+caper sedikit XD)"kata machi.

"ya tentu saja,"kata gadis tersebut dengan muka semeriwingggggggggggg XD

"nama ku machi. Kalau kau?"kata machi.

"aku anne"kata gadis tersebut masih mesa-mesem XD

"ohhhh anne ya, kamu pasti tau ya masakan padang itu. kaya apa?"ucap machi memulai pembicaraan.

"hemmm tidak juga aku hanya pernah mendengarnya"ucap anne menghentikan mesa-mesemnya

"oh begitu, aku pernah ke padang loh tapi ga pernah makan masakan padang tempatnya enak ya"ucap machi

"ahhh ia apa lagi sate padang, sama rendangnya upssssss"kata anne sontak para peserta yang mendengar pembicaran tadi langsung menanyakan anne soal masakan tersebut. Hiruk pikuk peserta menggellilingi anne (di sangka pasar kali*plakkk -/-)

"oh... jadi masakan padang itu ya, thanks atas infonya "kata machi yang ngibulin anne.

"sial mengapa dia membocorkannya, jadi tidak menarik lagi"ucap lisa kesal

"tapi para peserta juga tidak mengetahui bahan membuatnya seperti apa*tertawa kecil seperti iblis keluar deh tanduknya*plakkkk =/="ucap lisa(author kena gampar mulu XD)

Di sisi lain para peserta masih saja menggerumuti anne, lain halnya dengan pria bertubuh sedang ini, ia adalah juugo. Yang berada di sisi lapangan.

"hei kamu sedang apa di sana"kata machi.

"apa yang kau peduliakan, aku sedang mencari bahan masakan,"ucap juugo

"jadi kau sudah tau bahan masakannya?"ucap machi penasaran

"hemmm tentu. akan ku kasih petunjuk bahannya adalah HONTAI "kata juggo

"hontai? Tidak ada hubungnya tau "kata machi sambil melempar bakiak ke juugo

"au..." kata jugo

" jika kau berani liat saja banyak honta seperti itu, kau pilih yang mana? apa bisa kau mengkapnya?" kata machi sambil melihat honta yang berlarian

"HONTAI ku..."ucap juugo berlari mengejar hontai

"dasar bibib juggo"kata rick di sebelah ku.

"kau kenal dia juga?"kata machi melirik ke arah juggo

"ia... aku kenal di juragan hontai arab"kata rick

Beberapa jam setelah hiruk pikuk dan kekacauan yang terjadi sebagai para peserta sudah mulai memasak

Bledukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk bunyi salah satu kompor peserta.

"wkwkwkwk lihat muka mu rick gosong semua untung masih lengkap semua tu maka"kata juugo menunjuk-nunjuk muka rick

Sontak rick yang shock akibat kompornya meleduk itu melempari juugo dengan kompornya itu.

Beberapa peserta telah menyerahkan masakaan buat mereka ke penguji.

"apa ini. Kamu mau meracuni aku, rasanya seperti bom yang siapa meledak di mulut ku"kata lisa kesal sambil melempar masakan ke muka rick. BUKKKKKKKKKKKK

"masakanmu seperti air rawa... sajikan saja untuk hontai di sana"kata lisa ke juggo sambil membuang maskannya.

"benarkah... separah itu "ucap jugo saat ia mencicipi masakannya sendiri, juugo langsung jatuh pingsang, keracunan langsung meninggal.*eh... ga gitu juga kali XD

"apa ini, kukira kau bisa memasak dan mengetahui masakan saja membuatku mau muntah seperti lumpur yang di taro di piring "kata lisa ke anne

"kau jangan banyak bicara, makan saja jangan liat penampilannya"ucap annne complan makannya di bilang lumpur. hampir ingin memulai peperangan dengan lisa.

"baiklah, ku makan"kata lisa, setelah 1 sendok masakan masuk ke mulut lisa. Sontak lisa menjadi kaku tidak dapat bergerak dan seketika langsung menghembuskan napaas terakhir (author di gebukin lisa+anne XD*PLAKKKKKK =/=)

Para peserta terkejut melihat lisa membeku dengan mulut menganggak.

"apa yang terjadi, LISA..."kata salah seorang perserta beramput putih panjang yaitu silva. "jangan khawatir lisa ada aku di sini. kau akan baik-baik saja"sambung silva.

Sepintas pikiran silva ingin memberikan nafas buatan ke lisa, namun di urungkan karena outhor ga ngijinin XD*plakkkkkk di tabok silva yang antusias. Sebelum melakukan nafas buatan ke lisa, silva langsung di hujani kompor meleduk dari para peserta.

"kalian ini sirik aja si, liat orang seneng dikit "ucap silva sembari memegang ke palanya.

"sini biar aku saja yang menyadarkan dia"kata machi sembari membawa air kobokan memasak *plakkkk (author di gambar lisa lagi kayanya lisa galak banget akhir2 ni apa lagi PMS*di bacok lisa =/=)

Sontak lisa bangun dari tidur panjanganya, setelah menemukan air yang di tunggunya.

"apa yang terjadi... kau yang memasak itu bukan"ucapnya ke anne

Glekkkkk"i...ia...ia kau yang memasak"kata anne panas dingin.

"masakkan itu... masakan itu.. masakan"kata lisa dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, para perserta lain mendengarkan dengan seksama. "masakan yang... masakan... yang"kata lisa sembari menunjukan mata berbinar-binarnya ke peserta.

"masakan yang... BIASA SAJA"kata lisa dengan eksperesi datar dan dinginya.

Sontak anne yang sudah hampir bangga akan masakannya itu, jengkel di bilang masakan buatannnya yang sudah susah payah di buat di bilang BIASA SAJA oleh lisa. Kali ini anne dan lisapun berargumen dan perang pun tak terelakan. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk bettel makan masakan padang.

"apa...?"kata machi bengong membatu melihat bettel makan itu terjadi.

Kenapa ia terjebak di sini dengan para peserta berkemampuan yang sangat menakjubkan di bidangnya masing-masing (ngertikan yang di maksud bidangnya masing2), dan penguji yang memiliki berbagai sifat khasnya. Siapa lagikah yang akan di temuinya di ujian tersebut, selain pria yang koplak dan wanita yang sedang PMS . Saksikan kelanjutannya di academy hunter x hunter indonesia.

TBC

^^Machi^^

istilah :  
hontai itu seperti onta tapi ukuran tubuhnya seperti gajah *hewan ini ciptaan temenku.

terimakasih sudah baca sampai ada tulisan TBC-nya XD. ini cerita kedua ku, maaf kalo benar-benar ga nyambung dan jelek. oia ini ceritaku di salah satu fanpage makanya ada beberapa karakter yang berbeda di sini. sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya -/\-. tolong di review juga ya. trima kasih ^^/


End file.
